The One That Got Away
by HPCKeyboard
Summary: Caine never realized just how much she meant to him till she was gone.   ONE-SHOT, SONG-FIC, R&R?  CaineXOC


**A/N;; **Greetings people of the GONE fandom! Maggie here xD.

So, the fic I just posted, is CaineXOC *insert gasp here* It was a project for Language arts, and from a bit of coaxing from my friend Kaitlyn, I decided to post it, now, to warn you, Caine is REALLY REALLY OOC, in my opinion. The plot actually came about from a RP, and I just tweaked the character a bit. Its also rather short, but yeah. I'm going to stop talking now... R&R? It would make me veryyyy happy. ^-^

**DISCLAIMER- I'm sad to say, I don't own gone, that lovely pleasure goes to Mr. Micheal Grant. I also don't own the lyrics to the song. The rights to those go to Katy Perry. The only thing I DO own is, my OC Saoirse. **

"Can I tell you something?" I whisper to him, watching his eyes intently.

"Anything." He whispers back, holding tightly to one of my hands.

"Well," I begin. "Do you remember when I went to the doctors a few weeks ago?" I ask tentatively.

He nods. "Yup."

"I have a brain tumor." I tell him so quietly I'm afraid he can't hear me, but he does. When he doesn't speak I continue, "I was supposed to start chemotherapy next week."

"Soar..." He says, using the nickname my dad had given me when I was two. He looks at a loss for words.

"It's alright Caine." I say gently. "I just wanted you to know." I pause. "To be ready if…" I trail off.

"No." He says. "You're NOT going to die."

I smile bitterly, my eyes trained on his. "You can't predict that Caine."

"I won't let you." He says.

"Caine, you're just 14, almost 15. You don't know."

"We'll figure something out." He says firmly.

"Just, be ready." I say.

"I won't be ready, I won't have to be, because it won't happen. It can't happen." He says, it sounds as if he's begging.

"Caine, sweetheart, I know you won't like hearing this but some things are out of our hands." I knew he wouldn't like that, he was Caine. He liked control.

"You're right, I don't" he says.

I touch a hand to his face, light, like butterfly landing on a leaf.

He brings a hand up to cover mine.

"Without treatment I have six months maximum." I say.

He's solemn for a moment.

"It's not just a cold Caine." I say, pausing for a moment. "This is cancer, a whole different ball game."

He still doesn't look convinced.

"Just listen to me, I love you."

"I love you more." He says, and smiles.

"I know." I reply, "You never let me forget it."

He smirks.

"I-I'm afraid." I confess. I didn't like to appear weak, not to anyone. Especially not Caine.

"Of what?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"Not of dying really but of…" I say trailing off.

"Of what?" he presses.

"Well, it sounds silly now, but, I was worried that- that you wouldn't want me." I say blushing.

"Don't think that. EVER." He says, putting his fingers beneath my chin, so that I'm looking at him.

"I won't." I whisper.

"I told you Soar, I love you."

I nod, and rest my head on his chest.

"You've got nothing to be afraid of." He says, his voice barely above a whisper, I can feel his lips brush softly against the crown of my head.

"You're right." I say agreeing with him, smiling slightly, if Caine said so, everything would be alright.

Three Months Later.

Soairse was gone. She had been for a week. It had taken a while to sink in, even after we had buried her, at Coates, my blazer around her shoulders.

"_I love you Caine." She had said, her face pale._

"_I love you too." I whisper, kissing her forehead._

"_Get some sleep." She whispers. "I'll be here in the morning."_

Except she wasn't. She had died in her sleep.

_**And in another life, you would be my girl, **_

_**and we'd keep all our promises, be us against the world.**_

_**And in another life, I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say that you're the one that got away.**_

_**The one that got away.**_

"_what are you doing?" I asked, trying to control my laughter._

"_what does it look like I'm doing?" she asked from where she was seated._

"_well, to me, it looks like you're cutting the hair of troll dolls." I say matter of factly, looking at the mass of colored hair surrounding her._

"_That's exactly what I'm doing." She had replied in the same tone._

"_Might I ask why?" I had questioned, an eyebrow raised._

"_well," She had begun. "I don't really LIKE the hair, it's all messy, so I cut it." She shrugs._

"_OCD much?" I joked._

"_You know it." She replied, placing the doll, who's hair she had been cutting in a pile with the others._

"_How often do you do this?" I asked._

"_Depends." She had replied, again shrugging._

"_well that's not weird at all." I tease._

"_Whatever you say Mr. 'delusions of grandeur.'" She said, you could hear the sarcasm in her voice._

"_You read my files." I accused, but I couldn't help but be impressed._

"_Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." she says, a sly grinning spreading on her face._

I remembered how her lips felt on mine, how her fingers felt laced between mine. How… perfect, it was. I also remembered how I had convinced her that she would be safe, that she would live.

"_and we'll live in a big house, and have four kids." She concludes smiling. _

_I had just nodded, pulling her into my lap._

"_Yes we will." I promised her, kissing her cheek._

Those were hollow promises. They meant nothing, Saoirse was gone after all. Caine could do nothing.

"_It'll be fun!" She grinned, dragging me by the wrist outside. _

"_Where are you taking me?" I had asked, more than a bit curious._

"_Somewhere." She replied casually._

_I laugh, "Fine, I'll let you show me."_

"_Thank you." She says, standing on her tip-toes to kiss my cheek._

_We walk without speaking, and I listen to her hum a sweet melody._

"_We're here!" she announces, standing in front of me to untie the blindfold around my eyes._

"_Great." I say, as she reaches around my head and unties the knot. _

"_Now," She starts, "I want to show you a place that's very special to me."_

"_Where are we?" I ask._

"_Just shh." She says, pressing a finger to my lips._

"_Alright." I agree, grinning._

_She gazes up at the stars. We're in a clearing I realize, deep in the woods. "I came here after I first got to Coates." She had told me. "And then, again after my dad died." _

_I nod slowly, still not speaking as per her request. But I too stare up, at the array of stars scattered across the sky. _

I smile at that memory, it had happened in eighth grade, but I still remembered it like it was yesterday.

"_Caine." She whispered softly, her breath hot in my ear. _

"_Yes?" I asked, my arms wrapped around her waist._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

I visibly shiver when I recall the first time I we had told each other we loved one another. I could hear the ocean, crashing against the rocks, far below Coates, the wind whistling though the trees. This was home. I sit down carefully, next to the pitiful head stone we had made, which was comprised wood, in the shape of a cross, and her name written across it in scrawling script thanks to Diana.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, tracing her name with my index finger. "I'm so sorry."

Even though I know it not true, I blame myself, for her death, for not doing something, anything to save her. It was the FAYZ, I decided, this stupid mess had taken the one person I truly loved, taken her, and I could never get her back. She was buried in the ground, her eyes closed, in an endless slumber, a slumber that was impenetrable. She was gone.

_And in another life, you would be my girl,_  
><em>we'd keep all our promises, <em>

_be us against the world,_  
><em><strong>and in another life,<br>I would make you stay,**_  
><em><strong>So I don't have to say that you're the one that got away.<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one that got away.<strong>_


End file.
